


[利艾]鹿的报恩| ALL FOR YOU

by lostacat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostacat/pseuds/lostacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*猎人+鹿PARO<br/>*温顺正直的小艾伦，弱受mode<br/>*对不起让兵长生病了，各种意义上（土下座<br/>*错字病句一麻袋，R18<br/>*角色属于创哥，拙劣且突破天际的OOC文字属于我<br/>*中国语</p>
            </blockquote>





	[利艾]鹿的报恩| ALL FOR YOU

[利艾]鹿的报恩| ALL FOR YOU

Maybe there is a reason，maybe not……  
It just doesn't matter, and never will.

利威尔是被一阵急促的敲门声吵醒的，他在厚棉被中动了动沉重的眼皮，眉头拧成一个结。

重感冒加不眠不休地熬夜工作让他头痛欲裂，脾气更是变得异常暴躁（虽说他平时也不是什么有耐性的家伙）。那敲打仿佛雨点跌落在窗，富有节奏的清脆音符驱散了男人尚存的困意。下意识就骂了声粗，利威尔支起身，抓起床头柜上的阿司匹林吞下两片，踩着棉拖鞋向玄关走去。即使看不见他也知道——自己的表情阴郁得像雾都天空——经年不见太阳，黑云重重；脱口而出的语气更是不快。  
[操，韩吉，我和你说了多少遍——]

不是那个头发乱得像鸟窝的话痨，也不是那个鼻血过度充盈的家伙或哪个部下——而是个高他一头有余，少年模样的陌生人。  
[——你他妈是谁？]  
[艾伦。利威尔先生。] 男孩的眼睛沾着晨露，长长的睫毛一闪一闪，带着蝴蝶振翅的轻柔力度。似乎对他的脏话并不介意，反倒绽开了个愉悦的笑。见男人的目光里夹着惊愕（理由如下），有些拘谨地又重复了一遍[艾伦•耶格尔，我的名字。]

相貌端正的青少年。棕褐的发，刘海干净且整洁，四肢匀称而修长，麦色的健康肌肤，百分百的perfect smile。  
一切看起来都这么美好——除了，他光裸着身子（一丝不苟，字面意思）的事实。

有个家伙，赤裸着身子站在他家的门口，说他认识自己——  
认识他的陌生少年，不着半缕地出现在家门口——  
他光裸着身子站在他面前，笑靥盈盈——

无论哪一种文字排列，都和理性逻辑八竿子打不着半晌关系。  
[先生，先生——您没事吧。]泉水叮咚般的音色再度传了过来……  
啊，糟糕。这家伙，连同声线，都裹着年轻的味道。

开门是个错误。  
让他进门更是。  
而让他坐上沙发，给他裹上被单（利威尔的衣服显然不适合他穿），递上一杯可可的自己则是离谱得不着边际了也许——真是烧得连脑子都生出病，而那份素来自傲的智商，大概也早被抛甩至外太空。  
——多么荒唐！  
三十四岁的男人，被感官的享受（视觉、听觉）出卖了思考，下意识便放对方进了门。  
应该归咎于这春冬交际的寒冷天气，还有那迟迟不走、该死的流行病。

胃部没由来地泛起一阵抽痛，关上门锁的时候他对自己如是说道：  
我可不是什么变态。  
这不过是场错位的世界奇妙物语。以及。

操蛋的阴差阳错。

 

==

[所以，到底怎么回事？沏了杯热茶，利威尔整了整睡袍，在男孩对面坐下。  
[我是鹿。]  
这不知从哪来的野孩子，捧着热腾腾冒着白烟的马克杯小小吮了一口，沾着可可香的唇齿吐出的答复却是文不应题。  
[……说吧，是不是一个叫韩吉的人让你来的？]不是低趣味的PLAY，不是恶意的闹剧——那双眼睛耿直而真挚，丝毫没有一点的虚情假意、或半分矫揉造作。  
[唔——并不认识韩吉君…]  
[别开玩笑了——你这家伙到底是来干吗的。]他将陶瓷杯扣上大理石桌，磨合的声音有些刺耳。  
感受到利威尔责备的意味，小东西缩了缩一半藏在布料中的身子，似乎是有些难以理解男人的不爽快，表情明显十分疑惑，答复也变得细碎和犹豫起来[我……是来为您治病的——您病了。]

[啊，是病了。]换了个更舒坦的姿势，利威尔烦躁地按起太阳穴。一旦松懈下来，大脑皮层的神经又开始间歇性地抽痛——必定是韩吉搞的鬼……等会打电话让那蠢货来处理——正当他用为数不多的理智整理思绪时，有阵清新气息却迎面袭来，是阳光越过青草的味道，也有雨水灌溉过泥土的芬芳。  
[您——觉得冷？]  
那个孩子向他凑了过来。蹭掉了被单的光裸身子很干净，靠近的肌肤纹理更是细腻得惊人，带着某种清淡的馥郁，该如何形容才恰当——像是只要深吸一口，就能闻到春天。  
[还是热？]  
对方抚上肩膀的掌心沾着点湿润的触感，是汗？却意外地不觉得违和——在男孩抵上自己的额头试热，鼻尖碰连着，连呼吸都胶着上彼此的时候，三十有余的利威尔给自己下了份不得了的诊断书。

和天气，和疾病没有半毛钱的关系。  
——毫无疑问了，必然是我的脑子已经烧坏、短路、运作不能。

[你这小鬼——]  
还没来得急说教，却意外收获了一枚吻。洋溢着青春气息的柔软唇瓣擦过他下巴那一点还没刮去的胡渣，贴了上来，蜻蜓点水地一下，不带情欲，却再自然不过。  
他下意识地欲图追加些力度——让这个举动看起来更像个实实在在的吻——那孩子却挪开了脑袋，转而认真地捧起利威尔的脸。  
[不是小鬼…我成年了。]  
似乎是怕他不能了解，少年模样的家伙换了个说法又重复了一遍。  
[我是成年的鹿。]  
[所以——]趁着对方隔开了半臂的距离，他借势抚上这头“成年驯鹿”的胛骨，沿着曲线滑下，覆盖在手背上（或许该形容为蹄子？），用拇指轻轻抚摸起那儿的小块皮肤。[可以做这样的事……也不被责备么？]方才服用下的白色颗粒发挥起药效，利威尔的肌肉恢复了力气，索性把这胡言乱语的家伙圈在怀里。  
似乎是无论如何也做不到真正的生气，当对象是这只从伊纳里湖畔迷路到他家门口的斑比时——  
（你的冷漠和苛刻呢？）  
（你待人接物的安全距离呢？）  
（——却是土崩瓦解，分崩离析，此时此刻，在他面前。）  
[你到底是谁……“Eren”？]  
而答复却在言语之外——更多的肌肤之亲：男孩眨了眨眼，更紧密地贴上男人的脖颈，用鼻子蹭起他的耳垂——讨好的态度，乖巧的模样，像个幼崽。

对方的身子纤长且柔软，被阳光烤成麦色的肌肤有着温情的热度，动物本能的趋暖性削减了利威尔的抵触感（天知道他的洁癖有多么神经质），他的目光一遍又一遍地追逐上那副躯体，从肩骨到小腹，扫视着…审阅……尚未触碰就能预料得到那儿的质感：纯粹，生动，自然。  
好像——  
什么呢……利威尔不由回想起那些他捕捉过的猎物。  
山猫么，没有那份狡猾。  
狼？不，看那湿润的眸子，又何具攻击性。  
无害的眼神，正直的姿态，笑容清爽而干净——典型的食草系。

——他说他是一头鹿。

 

==

窗外在下雪，细小的透明冰晶结成五角花，从云端跌至凡间，一朵一朵开满他家的后花园。  
有松鼠从窗沿一窜而过，带起的风将枯叶卷出的弧度一个又一个；野兔子们从树洞里悄悄地探出脑袋，野雀收拢起翅膀躲在树上。  
而他的注意力却收拢在眼前——自称“艾伦”的鹿人少年正跨坐在他的大腿上，小幅度地摆着臀，更加紧密地贴上利威尔那因为感冒而有些发凉的脖子，轻轻地舔舐了起来。那是多么柔情的爱抚啊，像恋人的手，一点一点地拨弄着，小小的动作都透着亲昵感。出于洁癖，他不记得自己有多久没尝试过如此亲密的触碰，可这孩子却抚平了他的棱角和锋芒，熟悉他的喜好和一切，身体和心都忘却了排斥，他们是那般契合——  
仿佛相识了多年一般。

这不是件科学的事。  
可他病了，不是么。  
反正早已病入膏肓。  
打自开门的那刻起——或是更早之前……  
更早之前？

啊，无所谓了。怎样都好。如果问题得不到答案（这孩子是个彻头彻尾的迷），那么，就遵循本能吧。  
Trust your instinct…you are a hunter anyway.  
滑过光洁的背脊，顺势停在腰窝那度量起来。  
真是一个满分的臀，他只手就能握住那个挺翘，稍微用力捏了捏，紧致的肉感沉在掌纹上。顺着弧度向里头滑了些距离，指甲紧接着挨上了那两个温度有些蒸人的囊球，轻轻一弹，笔挺的大腿就敏感地将猎人的手夹着摩挲了起来。利威尔用犬齿啃上停留在眼前的侧颈时，那舔舐他脖子的动作止却住了：男孩像是受惊般整个身子颤抖起来，害怕似地退后了些，挣扎着跌坐在地毯上。如此素直的反应啊——这家伙还是一个青涩的雏。  
[嘶——]  
正当他为这个不经意的发现而心情愉快，身体突如其来遭受的冲击力却让他一愣。  
[果然…先生果然还是要吃我么……]  
他想昨晚一定是掉进了爱丽丝经过的树洞：尾巴从椎骨的末端冒了出来。然后是角，顶上了利威尔的锁骨，勒得发疼。鼻尖也显了点墨色…瞳孔则大了一圈——青草绿像是要滚动出来般涌动着水光——如果不是个荒诞梦境，难道是个miracle？

[呜——控制…不住——嗯！]脑袋上长出尖角的少年急忙捂住自己的“耳朵”，尴尬地咬起下唇，面颊染上了些绯色，身子紧绷因为畏惧而着。可即便如此，那双眼睛依旧望着他。睫毛不眨，目光笔直地注视。  
如此的似曾相识，仿佛在万德利茨森林的那次偶遇——  
是啊，他是一只鹿呢。

[请不要，整个地吃掉我…其他的……或许——]年轻的驯鹿试探性地开了口。  
[……]  
[我…我可以给您我的角，]忧心忡忡地看着他，男孩又往后挪了挪身子[您需要的话…]  
[这只是感冒而已——]盯着那对漂亮的鹿角，利威尔的头再度疼了起来。

[您可以用它煲汤……或酿酒。]  
[如果不够——尾巴…如果您也想要……我——]  
[只要不吃掉我……]言毕，他还小心翼翼地追加了一句。  
[……]  
[您口渴么，啊，我是雄性——不能产奶。]他捏了捏自己那个浅色的小小突起，面色有些沮丧。  
天啊，这是所谓的物种隔离么。靠在床上的成年人觉得自己的病大概是再也痊愈不能。  
[艾伦——过来。]用手揉了揉那棕色的脑袋，拇指压了压后颈那儿的小块肌肤，感受到温暖的血液在下头流淌的速度，利威尔蕴了蕴语气，努力让自己显得耐心、和善[听着——我不要你的身体。]  
[不要你身体——但是我要你。明白了？]

 

==

[先把你的角收起来——]男人扯了扯那尾椎上冒出的一小簇毛[还有这儿。]  
再度抚摸上对方的性器时，脑海里闪过一瞬的恍惚。  
眼前的家伙看起和那些普通的少年少女并没有什么区别。像个十五六岁的孩子，鼻梁上沾着雀斑，热气腾腾的脸庞上带着尚存属于未成年的圆润。如果是人类的话，正值青春年华。会是个高中生吧，性子也许还有些天真的执拗。会礼貌待人，反抗起来却不会示弱…态度一旦转换，则会调头离开得迅速且决绝。  
——本质上而言，依旧是一头鹿。

而他的幼鹿有具温暖的躯体，和打动人心的纯粹。小巧的性器和主人一般温顺，在挑拨下颤巍巍地抬起了头。端口吐露的乳白体液打湿了利威尔的虎口，费洛蒙分子肆意散在空气间，和屋内的暖气融为一体。撩拨着男人的肾上腺素。  
[唔——嗯…我——]漂亮的幼鹿抖着身子，伸长的颈线展露出那枚小巧的喉结，甜美的细碎呻吟从那儿流了出来，浇过男人升温的胸腔，和逐渐高涨的欲望。  
[没法怀孕——或，哈……生孩子——]  
年轻的心脏在他的手掌下跃动，脉搏透过胸肌发出了生命力的鼓动。因为对未知的惧怕（还是欲望？）而颤动发软的腰，挽过自己肩膀的小臂，火热的吐息和尚未变声的嗓音……  
[啊…不能……]  
好吵——男人将指节抵住那张喋喋不休的嘴，扣了进去牵住湿漉漉的软舌。

是多巴胺分泌过旺么。三十四年的漫长生命中他从未感受过这般的冲动。夹着欲望的热切情绪，像股暖流，润过他的心肺，在胸膛那儿，意识在叫嚣——

接吻吧。

想要触碰他，想要紧拥入怀。如果能够更加浓烈地贴合在一起——如果做爱的话……如果吻上去——  
接吻吧，在漫天大雪降临之际。  
接吻吧，在温暖从指尖流逝之前。  
接吻吧，在缀着星的藏蓝苍穹之下。

接吻吧。和他。  
接吻吧。如果是他。  
这只来自丛林深处的小精灵——闯进他的用冷漠构筑的钢铁世界。

[为什么要做到这个地步…]  
[那您呢，当初又为何放我走？]  
[……]  
为什么想接吻……为什么抱他？  
为什么乌鸦像写字台？  
是啊，谁又能够解释——当认知和理智都被搅乱。  
Why is a raven like a writing desk?

他并没有什么kinky的癖好，只是昨晚参加了爱丽丝和疯帽子举办的茶会。

 

==

索性付诸于行动吧。  
那双唇是春天里探出的第一只花骨，淡淡的粉，娇嫩可人。用力咬了上去——他的口腔湿润且温柔，现在正在以屈服的姿态为自己开启着——服侍着。翠绿的眸子啊，像星星一样闪着动人的光，此刻因为情欲晕上一抹媚色——也是因为自己。  
他们窝在沙发上交换着吻，热切又激烈。如果体温也能磨出电光火石的话，大概真的就能烧起烈焰一片。他甚至错觉般听见空气中的爆破音。  
涎水沿着下颚爬过，一路湿哒哒地漫过锁骨——他的和他的。  
心跳、吐息、脉冲和情动……如此紧密地贴在一起，分不清属于谁了再也……又有什么关系。

他能感受到欲望在汇集，对方初射过一次的性器驯服地伏在一旁，不经意地拨弄着小腹和上头的毛发。利威尔诱导着让艾伦（幼鹿/少年）握上自己的灼热，然后探出另一只摸索起男孩藏在臀间的那张嘴。一点一点地试探，深入浅出地轻轻扩弄。  
[嗯——呜……]已经尽力维持了速度和频率，那孩子却依旧敏感地收缩着括弧肌，裹着自己阴茎的掌心也使不动劲，软软地滑下，搭在囊球上。即使努力尝试了几回，却依旧做不到。  
[你啊，手指太笨拙了。]换了个姿势，把那个棕色的小脑袋往下压，男人暗示般将半勃的性器贴上少年的唇角来回荡了荡。[用嘴吧——舔一舔。]  
像是在喝水，他用绯色舌尖浅浅地勾着冠头的轮廓，犹豫了片刻后，收着牙将那权杖的前端含进口中。柔软的舌背贴合地刷起海绵体，卖力地描绘起那上头的经络和褶皱。动作生涩，毫无经验可言，却是竭力、无比真挚地。利威尔的手指插在男孩棕色的软发中，安抚般擦起对方的头皮，在一个打转的舔刷中——利威尔的喉管滚过一声叹息。

事情发展到这个地步，他承认是私心作祟的恶果。  
擦枪走火的诱因不过是一个眼神，一抹笑，一句“利威尔先生”。  
被牵引着，被蛊惑。开门。接吻。接吻。做爱。  
我真是捡到了宝……

为什么不反抗？  
他没有问出这句话。  
可是对方却给了答复。  
[这…是我决定好了的事——无论如何也要报答您——让您活下去，平平安安。]  
也就，万劫不复。

[艾伦……放松身子——乖——]手指拓展后的穴口很松软，可是进去后甬道却依旧像个害羞的处子，紧紧地收拢着不愿张开。利威尔不得不抽出来一会，再继续往里头走，这般反复了好几次——直到两人（确切地说，一人一鹿）都汗津津地喘息起来。  
[唔——啊！]他的利器碾过一处，那该是前列腺的息肉——他的小鹿痉挛般颤抖了起来，双臂无意识地圈上男人的脖子，还沾着精液的唇抖动着发出更多呻吟。那清冽的嗓音源源不断地涌出，和下面的体液一样，又甜又腻，滴滴答答。止不住——  
情动的声音。

Eren……the name stands for saint, holy.  
As his name is, so is he.

后来他们做了很多次，从沙发到铺着地毯的火炉前。还有床上，和厨房的餐桌边。  
直到那个叫做艾伦的鹿人少年筋疲力尽地枕着他的肩膀昏睡过去，像婴儿般缩着身子，紧紧环上他的手臂。  
明天起来会因为脱力而变回一头鹿么？  
还是会继续狡猾地假装人身呢。

无所谓了。  
只要他是他。  
——是你投怀送抱将自己打包上门的。  
再不会放过你了。

冰化后可不是春天，不过是一滩水罢了。  
雪莱是个骗子。  
可是这家伙在的地方，四季都是五月花海。永无冬日。

Why is a raven like a writing desk?  
Because there is a B in both and an N in neither.  
(I have no idea)  
(Just be crushing on you)

FIN

OUTSIDE THE STORY

1.  
眼下并不是适合狩猎的季节。  
第一场雪已经将万德利茨森林边界上的枯草覆盖住了，白皑皑地反射着高亮的日光，晃得利威尔微微眯起眼。靠近狩猎区时，猎犬在腿边大声吠起，向主人献殷般急不可耐地扭着身子，若不是缰绳还牵在男人手腕上，怕是早已冲上前头。  
不远处的枯黄灌木却像是回应一般地抖了抖，几片深褐的枝干被压断。空气爆裂的背景音下，一个小脑袋露出了半边——青草翠的眸子大而浑圆，映着灰蓝的天和稀薄的云——毫不畏惧地注视着自己，镜子一般的澄澈透明。  
那是一只年幼的鹿。褐色的皮毛中夹着点灰斑，竖直的耳朵后挂着初生的角茸，尚未长成尖锐的形，短短一簇，显得灵巧可爱。被利威尔发现后却也不躲，反倒是高挺起雪白的胸膛，颇显风范地和他对视起来。姿态端正，傲气十足得像个小小的王。  
有点意思。猎人扬了扬唇角，那张常年不变的扑克脸也稍微有了些生动的味道。  
不惧怕人类？那么死亡呢——他戴着皮手套的掌心端起被橄榄油擦得锃亮发光的雷明顿，瞄上了准星。十字线定在额头上的时候那个小家伙还是一动不动地望过来，气定神闲得连睫毛都不眨一下。仿佛在和他说——  
——你不会杀我的。  
你不舍得。  
他们就这么僵持在那而，森林和平原的交界处。风和枝叶都停止摇曳，连猎犬都乖乖地噤了声，温顺地伏在利威尔的靴旁。那场景像是学院派笔下的写实油画——时间都滞了步伐，世界静得一派苍凉。  
最终，无息的对峙止于男人这方的退让。黑发的矮个猎手在“啧”了一声后还是松了扳机，垂下手。  
年轻的驯鹿歪了歪脖子，似乎打算走向这个“缴械”的人类，却在一阵树林间处传来的低鸣中回转了头，步伐轻盈地跃起，三两下就消失在利威尔的视野中，再无踪迹。  
利威尔叹了口气，扯了扯身下的犬类，换了个方向朝松树林的深处踏去。狩猎的心情被方才的奇妙事件一扫而空。今天已经不想再遇到四只腿的家伙，看看能不能捕获几只鹰吧......  
他向来自诩不是个好人。工作中薄情的态度和神经质般的苛求让下属背地里给男人冠上了个“人类最强”的称谓。  
[什么‘人类最强’啊，简直不是人——]  
戴着圆框镜的同僚曾如是吐槽过，事后被削了一记冷眼，顺便追加了成堆的文书工作。  
诚然——他亦不是什么善人。作为猎手，更不懂得怜惜。  
可他却放过了这个手到擒来的猎物。  
鬼使神差。  
或是注定一般？

2.

[艾伦…你又来树林边了？]  
巡逻的时候阿尔敏不经意瞥见那个熟悉的身影，笔挺地立在树林边，注视着不远处的木屋——那是属于人类的领土。  
[唔…最近他都没有出现呢……]  
[那位‘利威尔’先生？]  
绿眸子的青梅竹马眨了眨眼，并不否认。  
[也许是生病了——]毛发偏金的友人思索了一番，继续说道[大概是这样了。]  
[生病？]  
[唔——就像，艾伦母亲那样。]  
耳朵抖了一下，纤长的脖颈垂了下来，阳光下的树叶影子遮住了他的面部表情，淡淡带着点悲伤。  
[生病……那么，也会死么——]  
[也许吧，人类是很脆弱的。]

3.  
[为什么艾伦会这么在意那个人类呢…]  
[他是个特别的人类，]漂亮的驯鹿扬了扬脑袋，目光像鎏金[而我——也是个怪物…]

大概，是命中注定吧。

END


End file.
